


I'm Right Here

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia has a terrible nightmare so she turns to Ymir for comfort, and Ymir reminds her that she's there, she's alive and she's not going anywhere





	I'm Right Here

Ymir hated having to work late, especially in the dead of winter. She worked at home, but that still meant that she was stuck in her study until she could email the last of her work off and finally close her laptop for the day. It was nearing midnight already. Historia was likely fast asleep in bed, all alone, without Ymir there to hold her tightly. Ymir groaned and tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Ymir?”

She turned around quickly and noticed Historia standing in the doorway. She was wrapped up in a blanket from head to toe, but tears streamed down her pink cheeks and she looked so devastated that Ymir’s heart jerked.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Historia walked forward and paused in front of her, staring brokenly down at her feet. “I had a nightmare,” she said softly. She sniffled.

Ymir opened her legs and tugged Historia closer until she was standing between them, hardly any space between their bodies. She found Historia’s hips beneath the blanket and settled her hands there. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Historia nodded, and then she climbed on top of Ymir’s lap. It took some manoeuvring and Ymir had to steal the blanket to wrap around both of them, but then Historia was comfortably settled in her lap and they were both warming up. Historia had a firm grip on her shirt and her face pressed to Ymir’s chest, just inhaling and shaking. Despite the blanket she felt so cold, so Ymir rubbed her hands all along Historia’s arms and back to warm her up, pressing very soft kisses to her forehead as well.

“I love you,” Historia whispered. “You know that, right?”

Ymir’s heart ached. “Of course I do, sweetheart. I love you too.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I’m right here, His’.”

Historia shuddered and pressed more firmly against her. “I dreamt that you died,” she admitted quietly. “Alone and in chains. I was… I was so far away, and I only had a letter to confirm it. I felt so lost, so broken and you… you suffered so much for nothing.”

Ymir decided that her work could wait. She closed her laptop and then gathered Historia in her arms, plus the blanket, and carried them to the room. They climbed onto the bed and then Historia crawled on top of her chest and buried her face against her shoulder again.

“I’m right here,” Ymir promised. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

Ymir pressed her cheek to the top of Historia’s head, eyes squeezed shut. “Promise. You’re stuck with me forever. And when we die, we’ll be ghosts together too.”

Historia giggled. “You would be the worst ghost.”

“Would not.”

Historia uncovered her face. Her tears were already starting to dry, and the sadness from before melted away from her eyes. Ymir couldn’t resist cupping the side of Historia’s face in her hand, stroking a thumb over her soft skin. “Ymir, you care so much about people that you’d just spend your time being a ghost helper.”

Ymir laughed. “Sssh don’t let people know I’m not a bitch.”

“You’re not.” Historia inched closer until their lips could touch. It was a kiss filled with so much emotion that Ymir’s hands began to shake. She held Historia close to her, tasted the tears on her tongue, and then she slipped her hands underneath Historia’s shirt and started tickling her sides. Historia gasped against her mouth and jerked away, but Ymir only followed and continued the assault. “Ymir!”

“Call me daddy and I’ll stop!” Ymir suggested, grinning. Historia collapsed to the side, shaking her head.

“Never!”

Ymir lifted her shirt and then blew against her soft tummy, earning more giggles. She stopped the tickling and then just stayed there, enjoying the feel of Historia’s skin against her cheek. Historia ran small fingers through her hair. “Historia?”

“Hm?”

“Will you marry me?”

Historia’s hand stilled and for a long moment there was simply silence between them. Ymir thought about Historia’s dream, felt an odd tingle of fear in her chest. She wanted to chase it away, to make Historia hers as much as she belonged to Historia. Eventually Historia’s fingers continued their gentle caress.

“Yes,” she said softly. “A thousand times yes.”

Ymir grinned stupidly and hid her face against Historia’s belly, but that only made Historia laugh again. Eventually they righted their position in bed and held onto each other, kissing softly, touching each other wherever they could. Then they fell asleep with smiles on their faces, all sadness gone.

**Author's Note:**

> r.i.p me


End file.
